ultimate_guide_to_alien_speciesfandomcom-20200214-history
Invaders
The Invaders are the name given to a mysterious tier 4 race that has been known by many names. They have been known by many names such as the Invaders, the Stain, the Cellites or simply the Unknown. Thought to be extremely dangerous, the Invaders could in theory conquer the entire galaxy in a matter of days! This was a huge concern for galactic communities as there was little they could hope to do to defend against them. And any other race that possessed technology even close to the Invaders were more likely to join them in their conquest! However such fears were near sighted. The “Invaders” proved to be peaceful for the most part. Being parasites, even if the Invaders conquered a planet their stay would be brief, their only desire being curious and industrial in nature. They are one of the most advanced sentient forms of life know to exist in the galaxy currently. Physical appearance Invaders are creatures that are very related to amoeba, or cells. They have no internal organs, at least ones that can be distinguished apart. They are of average height, most all examples standing just over 7 feet, yet weighing just under 110lbs. Their bodies are a ghostly white, with patches of black and grey indicating areas of different tissues, though the nature of these different tissues are unknown. Their “heads” have a varying amount of eyes that can see both in the infrared and the ultraviolet spectrum. They posses incredible physical strength, some have witnessed Invaders lifting well over 1500lbs over their heads in a standard 1G gravity. Invaders communicate telepathically and can do so over a distance of well over 2 kilometers. How exactly they do this remains a mystery. Some scientist believe it may be that they can emit very powerful hormones, however this does not explain how they can communicate with Humans as they have been know to do. Surprisingly an individual does not need to possess telepathic powers to hear a Invader speak. However a being with natural telepathic ability can typically hear Invaders “speaking” from a much greater distance. Invaders can quickly learn the mental “language” of a given race, meaning it doesn’t take them long how to transmit their desires and intentions to the brains of the being their trying to communicate to in a way they can understand. Telepaths have heard Invaders “speak” in their native mental “language”. What this sounds like remains a mystery to most, however telepaths that have heard it have almost been driven mad. Having no skeletons or any form of internal structure and being almost entirely tissue, all Invaders can change their appearance almost at will to almost any shape they can imagine. This makes it very easy for them to infiltrate secure areas as they can quickly master and take on the shape of anything they see with only a brief study. They can fit thru tight areas that would be otherwise impossible for other creatures to fit thru. They can allso turn their limbs into sharp blades and simple tools. The Invaders are Asexual and reproduce by splitting their bodies into two just like other cells do! However being sentient and possessing emotions, this is a extremely difficult and traumatic experience for them and takes a very determined effort of the part of the original. The “offspring” however will possess most the knowledge and past experiences of the original. Invaders take nourishment by simply taking in liquids thru their skin. This could be anything from water to blood. However Invaders can live for impressive periods of time without nourishment before dieing. Most invaders can live up to 50 years at best, making them one of the shortest lived races known. Culture The invaders utilize a imperlist form of leadership. How emperors are chosen or come to power remains a mystery. In reality most of Invader society remains a mystery as no being has ever been to the Invader homeworld Gilese 17C and returned. They posses a extremely powerful starfleet and army, and posses technology unlike what the galaxy has ever seen before: living organic machines that can think for themselves yet will obey their masters at a mere thought. However the Invaders have been for the most part peaceful unless specifically provoked. The Baltans were the first to learn this very harsh lesson. The invaders almost eradicating their race. They are naturally curious and timid in nature. Yet at times can be vicious and cruel at times of war, especially to races they consider to be most inferior to their own. Technology Invaders are the most advanced race known in the galaxy and are considered to be a grave threat to the major galactic communities. Though how this technology benefits them on a day to day basis isn’t know because the only Invader technology the galaxy has ever seen have been their mighty war machines and warships. Invader machines are themselves living, breathing creatures and bare a striking resemblance to the Invaders themselves, leading many scientists to believe the Invaders merely used their own genetic tissue and reverse engineered it. These machines are extremely powerful and a single Invader warship can easily take on almost any entire starfleet on its own. Most Invader war machines can fire extremely powerful chemical lasers. Even Invader sidearms are simple chemically powered organisms. The engines of Invader ships, particularly their small craft emit a strange, blood chilling wail. What powers these craft thru the vacuum of space or a planets atmosphere remains a mystery. These machines rarely have a pilot controlling the machines from within and most usually act on their own. It is known however that they can be controlled telepathically, ether by a single Invader “master” or even by another telepath if his or her telepathic ability surpasses the ability of the individual that whatever machine is currently slaved to. The downside to this living technology however is just like other living things, Invader machines eventually get old and die and must be replaced. However this “lifespan” can exceed over 100 years for most Invader machines and considering most other technology ether rusts, breaks or falls apart in that amount of time anyway makes it a fair tradeoff. Invader war machines are grown just like plants in some ways. Invader starships are grown in massive orbital space stations. It is unknown what the power source of Invader technology, though it is suspected to be nuclear in nature.